Traditionally, dispensing of ophthalmic lenses for a wearer typically involves fitting the wearer with ophthalmic lenses having different optical characteristics, and by way of a trial-and-error process, selecting a particular lens having optical characteristics that are considered to provide a desired optical performance.
Unfortunately, after dispensing the selected lenses, the person may be dissatisfied with the selected lenses, perhaps because the process of selecting the lens did not provide, for the wearer, a suitable visual experience of the lens performance.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a system and method that provides a person with a visual experience that assists the person in making a design selection, or at least in gaining an improved understanding of the design factors having a bearing on their decision.